Comment lui dire?
by TwoLoversSasuNaru
Summary: Jin est porteur d'une terrible nouvelle pour Yamapi, cette dernière changera la vie du leader de News. Basé sur la chanson "Comment lui dire?"


Petit OS assez triste que j'avais en tête depuis un moment et que j'ai finalement décidé d'écrire. J'y ai mis tout mon amour XD

J'espère que sa lecture vous sera agréable et que vous en sortirez tout chamboulé (Sadique ! On m'a appelé? XD)

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

POV Jin

Seul, je marche dans un petit parc de la banlieue Tokyoïte voulant échapper à son fourmillement continuel.

Espérant échapper au reste du monde, pour trouver une réponse.

Le sang pulse à mes tempes me faisant douloureusement souffrir pendant que mes pas m'amène vers un lieu que je ne veux gagner.

« Moi qui n'ai pas d'importance  
Qui ne suis que son ami d'enfance  
Qui n'aimais que les femmes et la danse  
C'est fini... »

Mon meilleur ami, mon éternel comparse m'attend. Ce jeune homme qui a toujours était à mes côtés, on a tant partagé ensemble que je ne peux tout me remémorer.

Depuis quelques temps, ses pensées et son amour étaient destinés à une autre personne, je me sentais comme abandonné par lui, par Pi-chan.

Je me suis alors noyé dans un océan de luxure, accumulant les conquêtes comme on collectionne les premières places de l'Oricon avec mon groupe Kat-Tun.

Mais cette nouvelle aussi horrible qu'inattendu va tout changer dans ma vie et surtout dans la sienne.

« Nous étions hier encore  
Si loin si loin de la mort  
Elle est tombée sur la ville  
Comme une araignée tissant son fil »

Alors qu'hier encore, je l'avais au téléphone fixant ce rendez-vous qui m'amène dans ce parc, je suis aujourd'hui le triste messager de la mort.

Qui pouvez prévoir ? Qui pouvez deviner ce qui se tramait derrière les murs d'une loge ?

Personne.

« Nous étions les rois du monde  
Oui mais nos blessures sont trop profondes  
Et même si demain le temps s'arrête  
Ça ne fera pas revivre Kame

Et c'est moi...  
Qui doit lui dire ça »

Mon portable a sonné si tôt ce matin, je l'ai décroché avec difficulté, une voix d'outre tombe me tira du sommeil en quelques secondes en me faisant une horrible annonce.

Tout le monde était au courant que je voyais Yamashita ce soir et qui mieux que moi pouvait l'informer de cette mort. La mort de Kamenashi, son compagnon, son amant.

Mais comment lui annoncer cela alors que sa vie est si parfaite. Il culmine en haut des charts, il a des propositions pour quantités de dramas et il est heureux en amour partageant sa vie avec Kazuya…enfin partageait.

Déjà que notre agence s'arrangeait pour les séparer autant que faire ce peut, voilà que cet événement m'était fin à tout.

Pourquoi ?

« Comment lui dire, comment lui dire  
Qu'est arrivé le pire  
Comment lui dire  
Que l'homme qu'il aime est mort  
Que le bonheur est passé  
Que sa jeunesse est finie  
Qu'il ne lui reste qu'un ami  
Comment lui dire, qu'il va souffrir  
Comment lui dire »

Comment moi l'éternel Bakanishi dois je lui dire ?

Brutalement ? Avec délicatesse ? En tournant autour sans oser prononcer le mot fatidique ?

Mais aussi contradictoire que soit cela, j'espérais sincèrement que la Johnny's réussirait à étouffer la mort de Kamenashi assez longtemps pour que je puisse le dire à Tomo.

Je ne sais déjà pas par quel miracle cela a été caché tellement l'évènement est énorme. Une groupie qui rentre sans problème dans les loges d'une salle de concert et qui sans ménagement abat quand elle le trouve son idole.

Où commence la folie et où s'arrête l'amour quand on est fan ? Cette jeune fille ne l'a visiblement jamais su.

Et à cause de cette malade, je me retrouve à pleurer de chaudes larmes en gagnant ce point de rendez-vous, la tristesse et la peur me dévorant.

Comment dire à un ami que son histoire d'amour a pris un point final depuis hier soir ? Comment lui dire de continuer à avancer ? Comment le soutenir ?

Qui pourra donc me le dire à moi ?

« Moi qui ai toujours vécu  
Sans mes parents dans la rue  
Quand on perd un ami  
On devient, orphelin »

Tomo qui m'a hébergé des mois entiers chez lui en persuadant ses parents. Nous nous sommes toujours considéré comme des frères et moi qui n'avait aucune famille, j'en étais heureux, heureux de l'avoir.

Et je sais que je vais le perdre, je sais que je ne pourrais que le regarder m'échapper définitivement.

Sa relation avec Kamenashi avait déjà quelque peu ébranlé les fondations de notre amitié. Je faisais preuve d'une jalousie maladive envers mon ami qui me voulait mon frère. Pi m'accordait moins de temps certes mais il était loin de m'avoir tourné le dos.

Mais allez savoir aussi, où commence l'amour et où se termine l'amitié ? Nous ne l'avions jamais vraiment défini avec Yamashita et sans doute à cause de cela que j'ai tant souffert.

Et aussi fraternel soit notre relation, je ne pourrais jamais remplacer Kame dans son cœur, je ne pourrais jamais lui apporter cet amour inconditionnel que Kazuya lui offrait.

« Quand Ryo nous chantait la vie est belle  
Moi j'y croyais  
Ryo ne chantera plus  
Et me voilà tout seul perdu »

Nous étions adolescents quand Ryo était arrivé, il s'était inséré dans notre duo avec Tomo, m'entendant bien avec lui, nous l'avions accueilli avec joie.

Ryo était souvent de bonne humeur à cette époque et partait dans de grandes envolées lyriques que nous suivons souvent avec peine avec Pi.

Nous étions tous rentrés à la Johnny's, s'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le même groupes : les News je me retrouvais dans un autre celui des Kat-Tun.

Nos deux bandes marchaient incroyablement bien, nous étions les rois des charts, rien ne résistait à notre déferlante.  
Ryo avait alors posé le holà et il avait quitté la Johnny's.

J'ai de ses nouvelles souvent, il suit tout de notre carrière, il prend soin de moi, me remonte le moral, me motive, me pousse, « Toi Jin, ca a toujours était ton rêve, ce n'était pas le mien alors continue ! Tu es tellement populaire avec Pi et Kamenashi-kun, si seulement tu t'en rendais compte. »

Ryo, pourquoi n'est tu pas là pour m'aider ?

« Nous étions les rois du monde  
Oui mais ses blessures sont si profondes  
Et même si demain certains regrettent  
Ça ne fera pas revivre Kame

Et c'est moi...  
Qui doit lui dire ça »

Que lit-on parfois sur les journaux en gros titres ? « X a été fauché en pleine gloire ».

C'est cela qu'on allait bientôt lire sur Kazuya, des articles retraçant sa fulgurante ascension et sa courte mais éblouissante carrière.

Nous avons tout et rien à la fois.

Qui sommes nous réellement ?

La Johnny's nous a tant formaté, ils nous ont crées un personnage que nous arborons avec le sourire et c'est cela qui a conduit malheureusement Kame à la mort.

S'en rendent ils comptent ?

Cette fille qui a tué son idole, elle voyait en lui l'homme parfait qui apparait en une des revues. Mais personne ne s'est jamais préoccupé de savoir s'il était vraiment comme cela.

« Comment lui dire, comment lui dire  
Qu'il est arrivé le pire, comment lui dire  
Que l'homme qu'il aime est mort  
Et qu'en partant il emporte  
La moitié de son amour  
Il prend le tout de toujours »

Lui Tomo avait pris soin de découvrir le vrai Kazuya, il ne l'avait jamais regretté,ne le regrette sans doute toujours pas à l'heure qu'il est.

Ses défauts, ses qualités, son caractère de chien, Pi-chan pouvait me parler pendant des heures de Kame avec un air rêveur que je ne lui connaissais pas mais que j'adorais contempler.

Les minutes s'égrènent, le lieu de rendez-vous s'approche et je vais devoir tout lui révéler.

Où vont aller tous ses sentiments qu'il ressent pour Kamenashi ? Que vont-ils devenir ?

Va-t-il s'écrouler à mes pieds ou m'envoyer valdinguer aux siens avec violence ?

J'accepterais tout car je sais déjà en surface avec les mots qu'il a pu me dire combien il aime son Kazu alors qu'en est-il au fond de son cœur. Cela doit être si énorme, cela doit le dévorer avec félicité.

« Je ne suis pas un sentimentale, tu le sais bien, Jin ? Mais je l'aime, cela suffit pour t'exprimer ce que je ressens, jamais aucun autre mot ne pourrais dire plus que celui-ci. Car aimer c'est se donner entièrement ».

Je l'avais regardais, surpris, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas coutumier de ce genre de déclaration et c'est vrai que cela voulait tout dire.

C'était avec cette simplicité passionnelle que Pi aime Kame.

Et je vais emporter tout cela avec une seule phrase, quelques mots aussi difficiles à prononcer qu'un « je t'aime » qu'on retourne dans tous les sens avant de le dire comme cela.

«Comment lui dire qu'il va souffrir, comment lui dire  
Que le bonheur est passé  
Que sa jeunesse est finie  
Qu'il ne lui reste qu'un ami »

Tout ce que je demande c'est qu'il tienne le coup malgré la douleur déchirante qui va l'envelopper, c'est de pouvoir le consoler en le prenant dans mes bras et en l'entourant de cet amour/amitié que je ressens pour lui.

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de dire que je ne suis rien enfin sans doute pas assez pour pouvoir l'encourager à avancer.

J'adore Kame, il était un ami fidèle, un confident attentif quoique parfois caractériel, il restait un jeune homme de poigne capable d'un mot sympathique pour chaque membre de Kat-Tun. Il nous connaissait tous par cœur, n'oubliait jamais un anniversaire, un examen, un rendez médical qu'un de nous aurez passés.

Alors moi qui l'aime tellement, comment pourrais-je dire à Pi-chan de se relever et de mettre un pied devant l'autre ? Quand cela me semble si dur et si inconcevable.

Kame emporte avec lui cinq ans de relation, cinq ans d'un amour tumultueux mais absolu.

« Comment lui dire, comment lui dire  
Qu'il est arrivé le pire, comment lui dire  
Que l'homme qu'il aime s'est tué  
Que le bonheur est passé  
Que sa jeunesse est finie  
Qu'il ne lui reste qu'un ami  
Comment lui dire qu'il va souffrir  
Comment lui dire  
Comment lui dire... »

Tomo se dresse devant moi le sourire aux lèvres et je ne sais quoi dire, quoi faire. J'ai beau eu tout ressasser du début à la fin pendant cette marche, je n'ai pas avancé d'un pas.

Mes jambes s'effondrent sous moi, je tombe au sol avec un bruit sourd, les larmes continuant de perler à mes yeux.

Pi se précipite à mes côtés, il relève ma tête, son regard soucieux me fait comprendre qu'il sait que je suis porteur d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

Tout ce que je trouve à faire est de l'attraper avec violence pour le serrer contre moi.

-Tomo…Tomo…

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Jin ? Me demande-t-il avec anxiété.

-Tomo…Tomo…Tomo…

-Dis moi.

-Tomo…Tomo…

Il s'écarte avec violence, attrape mon visage braquant ses yeux déjà embués par les larmes dans les miens.

-Dis-moi !

-Kame…Kame est mort !

Les larmes dévalent sur ses joues, des sanglots secouent son corps avec précipitation. Je reste devant lui inerte, le regardant se décomposé et perdre pied.

-Tomo…

Il se relève hagard et je sais qu'il est détruit, je sais qu'il est totalement irrémédiablement détruit. Il court, s'enfuit, s'échappe, ne veut plus me voir moi, l'homme qui vient de lui annoncer la mort de l'être aimé.

* * *

Ellipse 2 ans.

Il s'en ai passé du temps depuis cette nuit dans le parc où j'ai annoncé à Pi la mort de Kame. Tout comme Ryo, il a quitté le monde artistique. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu, j'ai des nouvelles espacées mais j'en ai. Parfois des broutilles, parfois des plaintes de douleur, parfois des déclarations à corps perdus pour Kame.

Le premier sms que j'ai reçu quelques mois après l'annonce que je lui ai faite a été « Aimer c'est se donner entièrement ». J'ai bien cru que quelques jours plus tard, j'allais apprendre la mort de mon meilleur ami mais non. Il a de la ressource plus que ce que je pensais, il lui faudra des années entières pour relever la tête mais il essaye.

Il refuse de voir qui que ce soit pour le moment, il a besoin de temps et de rendez-vous silencieux seul où il retrouve certainement des souvenirs qu'il le rapproche de Kame.

Qu'il prenne le temps qu'il lui faut, rien ne presse, qu'il continue simplement à marcher.

Je l'attends…

* * *

La prochaine fois, je promets ca sera plus réjouissant quoique vu la fic que je publie en ce moment sur ce même site...Enfin on ne se refait pas, j'aime bien les fins tristes.

Il y en a certainement pleins qui vont se dire "Oh Jin, je l'imagine pas du tout comme ça" mais bon c'est mon Jin à moi, je l'imagine très bien hyper sensible quand ca concerne les gens qu'il aime. Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes XD

La chanson utilisée et modofiée est "Comment lui dire? " de la comédie musicale Roméo et Juliette. Normalement c'est Benvolio qui doit annoncer à Roméo, la mort de Juliette (qui en fait n'est pas morte mais ca on s'en fout XD). Ryo ben à la base c'est Mercutio (qui est très beau et dix fois mieux dans la version 2010 que dans l'original). Voilà, tout est dit!

Si vous avez appréciez ou non, je vous laisse commenter tout cela avec plaisir. Puis avoir des coms, ca fait toujours plaisir surtout quand on a mis tout son amour XD (enfin tout le temps...oui). Merci à vous et à très bientôt.


End file.
